Equinox
by Star of Airdrie
Summary: "Kori, how am I going to take care of you now?"; "You promised to take care of me Richard, yes, but did you ever expect for us to have anything less than a partnership?" War kills, takes, lays waste; those who survive adapt, grow and learn to live again Chapter 8 is up. Rating has been upped to M for adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

As promised, here is the sequel to _Winter Solstice, Equinox_. Given that this is the sequel to _Winter Solstice_ and it should be read first or the characters won't make a lot of sense.

This is promised to be a longer fic,as Richard spends his year on tour in Afghanistan and Kori spends her second year in her Master's program. Their love grows in spite of their physical distance, but Richard's return is effected by different outside forces, including an act bravery that is above and beyond the call of duty.

A long time ago, my husband challenged me to write in epistolary form: that is, fictional writing consisting only of written entries such as letters, diary entries, emails, etc. Bram Stocker's _Dracula_ is my most familiar example, as well as Stephen King's _'Salem's Lot_. (If you want to read vampire stories, I suggest those, yeah looking at you Twihards). Anyway, I've incorporated the technique into some parts and chapters only.

I am also breaking my husband's rules, and one I do like to follow, which is to 'shoot the sheriff in the first act'. In the first chapter, I offer character development salient to the plot through these letters. Don't worry, there will be drama and some action coming as well as romance, so hang in there; plus, the letters can be fun!

Note that all the letters won't be shown, that would be tedious.

I hope you enjoy _Equinox_.

~Airdrie

.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. I do own the plot.

.

**EQUINOX**

**A sequel to _Winter Solstice_**

**by Star of Airdrie**

___._

___**"But Kori, how am I going to take care of you now?"**_

___**"As I recall, you promised to take care of me Richard, yes, but did you ever expect for us to have anything less than a partnership?"**_

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

******Letters, Part 1**

**.**

December 24, 2010

Dear Kori,

I'm sure I'll call you once I get to Gotham, but I wanted to write down how I'm feeling right now; or rather, how I feel about you. I can't get over what a difference you've already made in my life. I feel like a weight's been lifted; like a part of me was missing and now it's in place. I know these are things others have said through the years, that has been repeated many times. But now I understand, and I mean these things, and I couldn't be happier.

This is so unbelievable, foreign even: I'm cynical by nature: I was raised that way. When you meet my father, you'll understand, most likely immediately. I was raised to use my head and not my heart, that love was not a necessity. In fact, my father has actually never even been married. I guess I've never told you about my family that much, darling, we didn't have time. And please don't trust what you might read in the gossip columns (yes I'm there, and I wish I were joking ). Bruce is a playboy, yes, but you won't have to worry about me. That has never been the life for me, even if the press might paint me that way; and regardless Kori, I would never, ever betray you.

Not sure what else I have to add. I'll write as much as I can and hopefully call and email too soon after you receive this.

It took me a bit of time to tell you, but I do love you Kori,

Richard

.

_24 December 2010_

_Dear Richard, _

_It is Christmas now (well technically here in Jump City) and I think of you flying and hope it is going well. You will receive this with a stack of other letters no doubt, and perhaps I am overly romantic, but I find it a nice way to say good night to you. _

_Please believe me that I am not questioning it, but how is it that we can mean as much to each other this quickly? It is so amazing and so wonderful and I am so, so happy._

_I believe here in your culture there is the 'soul mates' and I think that is something that we will be able to be able to see if we are soon (perhaps too early? There is so much to learn about each other...) However, in my country there is the 'couple who is destined to cross paths and then journey together'. I think that describes us well even if it is more metaphorical at the moment. _

_I want our journey to continue for a long time._

_Merry Christmas, Richard,_

_Kori_

___._

___31 December 2010_

___M____y Dearest Richard_

___Tonight is the New Year's Eve, so Happy New Year! Diana has a date and Terry is taking Donna out as well. They offered to take me to the party, but I declined. I have much to keep me occupied and I will not have the luxury of free time when the semester begins in another week._

___As I mentioned in my letters earlier this week has been enjoyable with Donna and her sister Diana. We have continued to do the lunch, the exercise and the shopping as I mentioned before! _

___I realize I am being a silly young girl, but I feel as though writing you everyday we be good for both of us; well, for me! My English needs ____the improvement and you did say you do not mind. Please let me know if I am doing the over of it? I am sure you will be busy on the War Front. You did tell me it was the o. and the k. but please, I do not want to over... oh, I am repeating myself!_

___I am so happy we met. I love you and you are such an amazing man. I am proud of you that you serve this great country and I am honored to wait for you._

___Love always,_

___Kori_

___._

___6 January 2011_

___Dearest Richard,_

___Thank you for the phone call! What a delightful surprise! Hearing your voice was glorious!_

___Please take care getting to the front. I pray for you and your men every day. Take care and come home to me, I'll be waiting._

___I do not have much else to say other than I love you more and more and it was wonderful to hear you feel the same way!_

___So long for now,_

___Love, Kori_

___._

___12 January 2011_

___Dearest Richard,_

___At some point I will tell you the many traditions we have in Tamaran for our men and women fighting in wars. Many fight as the hired mercenaries and in fact we almost are a people that embrace the art of war, even though we ourselves as a nation are at the peace. As a people we are good at learning languages and have the equivalent to military schools. I guess one would say that the 'hired gun' (I believe that is the expression) is a major export of my country. You might know that already of course, you seemed to know more about my country than any one I ever met..._

.

January 21, 2010

Dear Kori,

I miss you so much and I'm so sorry I haven't gotten the chance to write until now. I wish I had more time but I know that you realize that I have to put my energy into the mission. I'm safe, my men are fine. We are gaining a good foothold here and the morale is up.

I think of you all the time. Roy still teases me when I get a certain look on my face, knowing that I am thinking of you. He keeps trying to take my phone or your other pictures so he can look at you, but I'll never let him. I got so jealous one time he saw your pictures – I didn't mean for him to see them, I promise you! It was one thing when I showed my friends one of your photos. The rest are mine and mine alone.

I'm not used to feeling like this and I am not used to being so open with my feelings, but I can't imagine being any other way with you. And then when you told me about the amount of guys in your Masters program, well, I never thought I was the jealous type. Not that I don't trust you, I do. Completely. I'm just so vulnerable around you, please know what that means that you bring that out in me.

I love you darling – and one thing I will tell you is that I love getting to know you through these letters. I will also tell you that I find you the most attractive woman I've ever met and when we first kissed, I meant it, I love kissing you. I think about kissing you too much and I can't wait to kiss you again.

Wow, that's a whole new me,

Love, Richard

___._

___23 January 2011_

___Dearest Richard,_

___As you have noticed, I have endeavored to write you daily, and yes, I did read that you sometimes get seven or eight of my letters at a time! I did not realize that would be how the mail worked but I hope it is the o. and the k. But by writing daily as I said before I feel closer to you and I would not know what to do with myself otherwise. It is difficult to do the waiting for you – not that I would not, not that I am not happy to wait – if I am making the sense._

___I appreciate the letters you have sent, more than you will ever know. I cannot believe that you get the time to write given how busy your days and nights are – and with no days off! Please do not do the missing of the sleep however! I know your heart and I believe in our love._

___I must admit that I have begun to do the counting of the weeks until you are due to be the discharged. Perhaps I am silly, but even though we got to know each other in such a short time in person and now through our letters, I feel so very close to you._

___I have something else to say... I am not sure how to at the moment. It is good, believe me. I will include it in a letter soon._

___All my love always,_

___Kori_

.

February 22, 2010

Dear Kori,

I miss you darling. First off, whatever you want to say, you know you can tell me anything, right? And I hope you do. I'm going to try harder to open up and tell you everything and anything too – feel free and ask me.

Given the opening, as much as I do not want to burden you, as they say, 'war is hell'. It's tough here, but knowing that you're home, waiting for me, well, it means everything.

On a lighter not, I hid your pictures again. Now Donna is a photographer, right? How am I NOT getting new pictures of you with every letter, or at least every week. Do it for me. Do it for your adoptive country!

I miss you so much...

_._

_1 March 2010_

___Dearest Richard,_

___I finally got your letter about well the thing I wanted to tell you. I am making a big deal out of nothing, I know. It is just that I wish for you to understand that I am not as weak as you might believe. When you speak of your own vulnerability, well, you admit your attraction to me, if that is vulnerable, I could do the discussing for hours my attraction to you then yes, I am vulnerable... I shall write you about ____how vulnerable, how attracted I am to you and more later... perhaps another time?_

___But what I wish for you to know and I had to get off my chest is that I was quite frightened driving in the snow that day. I had never seen snow. I had only driven very few times. In Tamaran, we had a driver for my family. So it was a weak moment when you found me. I am not like that. I have been on my own for years and can handle myself. But on the other hand, I am pleased you did the rescuing of me, or perhaps we may not have met. _

___Although I believe we would have been at the Bed and the Breakfast that evening and the days that followed, and would have surely met. I also believe we would have fallen to fall in love. I believe in our destiny to be together in love._

___Oh my, I just read my letter over and the earlier paragraph I did the teasing... I should not say 'perhaps another time.' _

___Let me see Richard, I shall do the complimenting of you - you are very handsome, and very nicely built and the 'buff'. You are a wonderful kisser, and you know I am very attracted to you, more attracted than I ever imagined being to anyone. _

___I have many things I wish to say to you in private about all of this... I will write more soon!_

___All my love and affection,_

___Kori_

___._

___21 March 2010_

___Dear Richard,_

___I hope this finds you well. I have sent a package and a card, but this is my daily letter. I can't seem to sleep unless I write you. Of ____course then I think of you and then it is difficult to sleep. I'll write more tomorrow._

___Happy Birthday, my love, my Richard,_

___Love, Kori_

_March 21, 2010_

_._

Dear Kori,

I am so glad I got a chance to write today. I hear that there is a package, and I will get it in a day or two. Thank you for thinking of me on my birthday and writing every day.

But this biggest gift has been some of those pictures. Let me say that so one is going to find those. You are so beautiful and there is such a sexy side to you. It makes me miss you more, long for you more, but don't get me wrong, it eases the pain while I'm hear. Thank you for sending them.

Very few people know this: When I was young, my mother called me her little Robin, because I was born on the first day of spring, March 21.

March 21st is also the Spring Equinox and as you remember we met on the Winter Solstice. My deployment is a full year, so today we have made it one fourth of the way.

We are getting there, my love.

Richard

_TtTtTtTtTt_

_To be continued..._

_TtTtTtTtTt_

_Thank you for reading and reviews are always appreciated._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If I owned the Teen Titans, I would not have retconned much of Dick and Kory's history away...

.

**EQUINOX**

**.**

___"But Kori, how am I going to take care of you now?"_

___"As I recall, you promised to take care of me Richard, yes, but did you ever expect for us to have anything less than a partnership?"_

___._

**Chapter 2**

.

___Dearest Richard,_

___We will be together in only 7 ½ months! Time is passing by somewhat quickly, but not fast enough. I miss you so._

___Many of my friends graduate in May, and I will miss them but I am glad I will be staying on for the music composition concentration in the semester. I appreciate your encouragement with that. With the first summer session classes and the fall semester, I was able to secure a spot in the composition concentration, so I will complete that Masters as ____well as Music Education! The spot will have me finish up right before your tour of duty is completed so we will be together after._

___Finding a living situation is proving a bit awkward. I was able to sublet a room on campus at one of the 'fraternity houses'. The brothers, as they are called, are mostly gone for the summer, and the few that are on campus were anxious to have a few extra people stay in their fraternity. There were two other women, both undergraduates, but soon I realized that situation was unwise, for reasons I won't bother you with. _

___Luckily, I found a job doing the the house sitting for one of the professors for the summer while he is in Sweden. Because you have kindly left me your car, I was able to take it because it is out a bit near the valley in a lovely suburb. He has a cat named Ginger who is most friendly and the next door neighbors are nice. It should work out most nicely until my move into graduate housing for the fall semester._

___I'll write tomorrow, better get back to studying. I love you._

___Yours faithfully, Kori_

___._

Dear Kori,

I'm so sorry again about not writing. Things are heating up a bit again because of the good weather, which means more phone contact with command and less time to myself. I miss you so much it hurts. All your letters are amazing. I am so happy every time I get one (or eight!). But, the busier I am, the faster the time goes by.

I am glad that you are house sitting. I got jealous there for a moment when you mentioned living in the frat house for the summer. It's not at all that I don't trust you, it's just the thought of you living in a house with other men in it... Sorry sweetheart, but I have to be honest...

God I miss you – I'm repeating myself. Thanks for writing so often. It means more than I could describe. I'll do my best to write soon, sorry this is so short, I have a bunch of reports to file tonight while things are calm.

I can't believe the depth of my feelings,

Love always,

Richard

___._

___Dear Richard,_

___Richard My Love,_

___I am still on the Nine of Clouds that you were able to call on the day of my birth! I have not stopped smiling and Donna has told me that I am the unbearable to live with. The locket your gave me is just so lovely and I refuse to take it off except when I do the bathing. I am so touched to have something of your Grandmother's and now that I am able to have your picture with me (well, I admit I always carry one, but now in the locket, it is next my heart). I must thank Alfred and your Father again for getting that to me!_

___I did finally get your letter and I am happy to move to where ever you will be when you return in December of course. You were nervous asking me? I cannot imagine why. I thought that I would be with you after you returned home was understood. I think you did too, perhaps just you are too the stressed out?_

___Please never doubt how much I love you and look forward to being with you. Yes, you are correct: even if the option would be my own suite in your father's home (which is large, no?), I would prefer my own apartment to living in your father's home although it was a nice offer... I am not sure I feel comfortable about the living together, even if it is in your father's home in separate bedroon. I will have my own funds from my savings and from teaching and I am already contacting schools in the Connecticut suburbs of New York for the Spring semester after you return..._

.

Dear Kori,

I still can't get over that I'm getting a furlough and that I'm going to see you in Germany - and that it worked out with both of our schedules. Germany should be fun in late summer, but I'd be happy to see you anywhere, even for a minute. I had never even let myself hope that I could see you before Christmas, and now we'll have two weeks. I love you so much and I'm counting the days; no the hours.

What have you done to me? I've never been this enthusiastic, this happy... I can't wait to thank you.

I'm actually writing this about three hours after we spoke. It has been a rare free night for a bunch of us. Everyone is rowdy from the good news.

Roy did got in my stuff again, this time with Joe, and they snagged your pictures. At least I had Vic and Gar to back me up, so they were returned without much of a fight! I have to find a new place for them now.

I'm going to get some rest, remember how much I love you and can't wait to see you in case we don't get a chance to talk to each other before I meet you in Germany.

Love, Richard

.

___Richard My Love,_

___If I was on the nine of clouds after you gave me the locket (and I still am!), I am on the tenth if there is one of those! It has worked out so well to meet you in Germany, I can't believe it. I won't have to be back for classes until the 8th of September and as you know, I was planning to be over in Europe in August already to see my roommate Rachel when I was at Geneva University in Switzerland. _

___I have been so excited to see you that I have been the 'unbearable' to live with. Donna has removed all of the coffee and tea with the caffeine. She is threatening to leave if I do not stop doing the constant smiling for it is doing the outing of the creeps from her. She also says I am almost doing the floating – it feels like it!_

___When I tell Donna that she was very happy about Terry when she first fell in love, she states that she was not as happy as I am now. I ____agree and have said so. (I think when Terry proposed she was not as happy, but I would not say a thing about that!) I believe no one in the history of the world is as happy as I am! As you said in your first letter, since I met you, I now do the understanding of all the things that the poets and the authors and the people doing the song lyrics have written about._

___The summer semester is quickly wrapping up and I am glad that I have the house to sit and worry about and the cat to take care of along with my school work. I still do the daydreaming however._

_I shall write again tomorrow._

___All my love, Kori_

___._

Dear Kori,

I hope this letter gets to you before you leave, it's been the only chance I've had to write. Things were heated lately but we are on schedule for being pulled out for our time in Germany.

It goes without saying that I can't wait to see you. The guys are giving me so much grief that it's getting to the point that I'm having to crack down on them. I don't mind really, it's just they aren't getting everything done or paying attention enough because they are harrassing me. Of course, I'm acting like a lovesick teenager.

Enjoy your time with Rachel and be careful... sorry, I'm being over-protective... I just worry about something happening to you and I can't bear the thought.

Oh Kori, your letters have gotten me through some difficult times these last 7 months... I can't thank you enough for your letters, your love, or for getting caught in that storm with me last Christmas...

___Dear Richard,_

___As I mail this from the Los Angeles Airport, I realize that it might be the last letter I might be able to get to you given I have to go through the APO..._

___I did get your last letter and silly Richard, remember, I was the most unable to handle myself that day we met than I have been in years. I promise you I will be fine. I have traveled quite a bit and have been on my own a lot. Remember I went to school in Switzerland and have been on my own for a number of years._

___Also remember, I will do nothing to risk not being with you in just ten days (less by the time you receive this letter). I am beyond excited. Poor Rachel, she does not handle me well when my emotions run high, but she knows our situation and insists it is fine so we did not change our plans._

___I am about to board my flight for Geneva. I love you and can't wait to tell you in person and to spend time with you again. _

___Until we meet again,_

___Love always, Kori_

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...

TtTtTtTtTt


	3. Chapter 3

All story here and set up. I'll post soon, but try not to be disappointed.

Please note, this chapter is not in letter format because there aren't letters being exchanged at this point in time...

.

Disclaimer: If I owned the Teen Titans, I would not have retconned much of Dick and Kory's history away...

.

**EQUINOX**

**.**

___"But Kori, how am I going to take care of you now?"_

___"As I recall, you promised to take care of me Richard, yes, but did you ever expect for us to have anything less than a partnership?"_

.

**Chapter 3**

_._

With nine days left to go before they were to report to Germany, an assignment came through, one that made Dick nervous. Not because his furlough and seeing Kori might be delayed – it would disappoint him but he did have a job to do – it was that they were following up on a lead on a kidnapped American contractor. It just wasn't really the Afghany's style... but there were no real rules of engagement when it came to any war, let alone this one.

Dick had handled these types of things plenty of times in Iraq where kidnappings were common place. On the surface, it was intelligence at the very basic level: Go in, get the information, relay it to command, wait for confirmation that a lead was reasonable and unless there was more digging that was needed, get your ass out alive.

Such missions were most often small parties or even solo missions, and this one was a solo mission. With Dick's abilities with language, his negotiating skills and an uncanny way of reading people of all walks of life, he was the obvious choice from his unit.

The unit would always rally around the person or persons assigned to such missions, this was no different. Dick got plenty of support and a 'go get'em Tiger' – Roy, a Yalie, always loved that Princeton reference – but there was more of a somber tone than usual, more concern.

It didn't feel right.

Again, it was an unusual occurrence in the region, especially now that the Taliban was out, most of them having fled years ago now to Pakistan, but whoever was behind it and the why wasn't important: the kidnapped contractor need to be located.

Although remotely the men in the unit would work on it as well, from the ground Dick would also need to see if he could get a feel that such events were going to occur in the region again, if there should even be more security for foreign contractors as the war was wrapping up and what he thought of as Nation Building was occurring.

Not above requesting for Divine Intervention, Dick prayed to God – One he was turning to more and more – that it would work out all right and the information would be easily obtained and reliable. And if at all possible, if He would see it through to not delay Dick's trip.

TtTtTtTtTt

Dick stripped of his uniform and into garb consistent with the local tribes before o-five hundred, planning to enter the village by the first morning Call to Prayer. He put in dark brown contacts to camouflage his blue eyes and met with their local interpreter from a nearby village, Ajani. While it was impossible for Dick to pass as an Arab, Afghanistan was a nation of many tribes and many peoples, and with dark eyes, black hair and his desert tan, he would not stick out as much as he could have.

Once in the village, Dick wandered about the open market, with Ajani, gathering a feel for the community and its people. He watched people go by, and was careful to note how they observed him. Dick would not enter a Mosque as a non-Muslim, it is forbidden, but the interpreter Ajani could and was a huge help there. As is often the case, the men – there are no women allowed – congregate at the back of the mosque, and it was in that situation that Ajani might be able to verify what little information Dick was already given.

With a lucky tip from a cousin of a friend of Ajani, Dick did get some good information on who to talk to first about what happened to the American contractor. He was comforted that it may be something solid to go by, pleased it started so smoothly.

The next five days proved frustrating, however, and Dick was faced with dead end after another. He had gotten into a couple of scuffles, nothing life threatening, but he was tired and concerned. Dick pressed on, tamping down his emotions and pushing through the exhaustion.

He just needed more information on the who and the where of the contractor's captors were, if at all possible a why as to the reason of the kidnapping. But a solid lead for command was illusive.

Once the information was in hand, the next part – and all the glory, not that Dick cared – the actual rescuing of the kidnapped American, well, that was up to the SEALS. Dick could handle himself in combat, but his main job was intelligence.

Just something solid to go by and Dick could get out. And get out alive.

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori chose to be amused by - rather than feeling any other way - by Richard's over-protectiveness when she had told him about her plans to visit Austria for a few days prior to their rendezvous in Germany. She had to try her best not to be put off by him being 'the macho', - as she had once put it in a letter - a letter that was quickly followed up with another apologizing for it.

She had time to reflect on it, and the truth was Dick had simply met her at her most vulnerable, that snowy day before Christmas. Kori was completely out of her element, frightened, panicked... but as harrowing as that drive had been, getting caught in that storm and meeting Richard at the Bed and Breakfast was pretty much the best thing that ever happened to her.

Although she understood Dick's concern, in the years since her parents and brother died in the Tsunami, she had been on her own. Kori did her best to reassure him, explaining that she traveled alone frequently and was perfectly comfortable. She had to also laugh at herself: she knew she was placating him a bit by saying she was quite careful and always checking in with Donna and friends that she might be meeting up with. She was all and all happy for his concern.

Kori wasn't certain, but she sensed that he was also questioning her ability to take care of herself alone in the world. She knew that she needed to address that at some point. He didn't really think she was that weak? No, he wouldn't have been attracted to her if he thought she was, would he?

Kori hoped that this 'hero complex', as Donna had described it to her, would not affect Richard's feelings when he really knew Kori's strength. Kori's veins contained royal blood and her people were most resilent; She had lived a difficult life and was a survivor.

In short, Kori Anders was stronger than she looked.

TtTtTtTtTt

Richard concentrated, remaining focused that the task at hand as the day of the trip to Germany loomed. He had more than a nagging concern that as good as the two weeks away from the front would be and as incredible, to say the least, that it would be to see Kori, that there was no way that a two week report to Ramstein Air Force Base for some 'meetings and updates' along with some R&R was anywhere near the real story.

Dick pushed the intrusive thoughts away; it didn't matter, just as long as he got to spend time with Kori.

His primary concern wasn't to make the plane. Over the final hours looking for information on the contractor there had been leads, but Dick wanted there to be more information. There had been near misses, as well as some fist fights, but there was a job to be done. As much as he wanted to make the trip to Germany with the rest of his unit, he would never leave a mission unfinished, even bucking his superiors in the past as he persisted when he had been commanded to leave.

It was less than seven hours before their departure time when Dick finally got a lead on Ted Kord that was solid enough to go with. After confirming the information with local sources, he radioed in to command, and after Dick got the go ahead, he was able to return to his unit.

One less than six hours sleep over the previous 72 hours, it was time to leave the village and slip back to the base of operations.

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori had arrived two days ahead of Richard and checked into the hotel in Kaiserslauten, Germany where they would be staying. She thought back at this also with amusement: how does one discuss sleeping arrangements by extra slow snail mail given their situation?

Richard had insisted on a two bedroom suite, but Kori would have been happy with tighter quarters, not that she pressed. She didn't want to take a misstep and Richard must have his reasons. She did consider that it was one thing to insist on renting her own apartment when moving across the country after knowing each other for such a short time, but as far hotel accommodations – well, it seemed that was something that wasn't a big deal. If they really didn't end up getting along, she wouldn't need a different hotel room, she'd might as well just go back to California. But the entire idea seemed so improbable. She knew things would go well.

So while the discussion was awkward, the arrangements were, well, concerning at the very least their _sleeping_ arrangement But intimacy? That subject had not been broached.

Kori wondered about how Richard really felt about her lack of experience. Although he had told her at the Bed and Breakfast that it was the time apart that would follow that was a major factor limited their closeness, she knew that he was aware that she was a virgin and seemed to limit their closeness because of it. She knew he hadn't wanted to hurt her physically or emotionally.

Kori, on the other hand, knew that although she was almost completely inexperienced, she had thought a lot about growing closer to Richard, and was not interested in wasting too much time.

Having come over from Giengen, where Kori enjoyed herself immensely, she checked into the hotel. Set herself up in the smaller bedroom and once settled in that first afternoon she figured out what to do next.

Full of energy as she generally was, she soon headed out to enjoy the many interesting parts of Kaiserslauten. She discovered that a place that she could rein herself in, to really calm down, relax and pull her thoughts and emotions together was the Japanese Gardens. She would spend much of the next 48 hours or so there until she would be seeing Richard again.

On her mind was a number of things Kori hoped to discuss with Richard and hoped they'd have time. She wondered if he would be surprised about any of her thoughts and ideas about things. It seemed likely. It wasn't imperative if they didn't get a chance to talk about everything - they'd still write and there were those rare talks on the phone, and Christmas was only four months away...

TtTtTtTtTt

Richard boarded the C100 transport with the rest of the troops and officers who were due to report and soon the huge plane was airborne and heading NNE.

He knew that the time in Germany would give him chance to get to know Kori but also a chance to make sure she really understood what she meant to him. She changed his worldview; she changed his life for the better. All the darkness, all the cynicism he'd been raised with was gone because of her, and he was never going to let her go.

And the fact that that change was made during war time really said something.

There were so many things he wanted to get cleared up face to face. He'd made a bit of a misstep with asking her - well, to be honest, _expecting_ her - to stay with him at his father's home, Wayne Manor. He wasn't clear if it was because of the impropriety, the need to be on her own with her first job out of college and as an adult, or if she was much more of a strong and independent woman than he had realized, or perhaps some combination thereof.

It didn't especially matter to him, he was curious mostly and wanting to get to know each other as best they could. No matter what his mind was clear: he viewed them in it for the long haul and knew they would grow together and their dynamic would change over the years.

TtTtTtTtTt

Kori waited with the other officers' wives and girlfriends, along with a few other family members behind the red velvet rope that cordoned the visitors off so the military personnel could deplane without being mobbed.

_Just like at the movie theater. Actually the whole thing seems like a movie._

Richard knew he was lucky: his current tour had only been about eight months and for some of the others it had been much longer. He was anxious of course, but waited his turn. Then he got more butterflies: could Kori's feelings have changed? Was the man she was writing to the man he was? He had meant every word of each letter...

His buddies were ribbing him, still not getting over that Dick hadn't even met Kori when they left San Diego and by the time they met up in Norfolk to ship out, his got a girl. They had never even heard him talk about girls for the most part; well, Gar, Roy and Vic had known him since Annapolis, and Garth and Joe from his OCS days, so they had at least seen him date, but nothing serious, nothing permanent, nothing like this. But Dick's normal reaction - 'drop-and-give-me-twenty', assigning KP duty - had been replaced with a bit of a dreamy smile.

_Today was ____the__ day._

TtTtTtTtTt

When their eyes met, Dick way bowled over: Kori had changed a bit, but for the better. She looked happy, relaxed, tan, a bit curvier... the sun dress was very appreciated... she was gorgeous and - oh no - sexy as hell.

Things were going to both be incredible to have time together as well as difficult. Richard had missed her, and through her letters had gotten to know her and really love her. He'd never forget first seeing Kori. She was stunning and he had been attracted to her immediately and then that attraction grew. And now...

Kori smiled and suppressed a fangirl squeal. Richard was really there, standing in front of her, only yards away! As the moments moved in slow motion, the personnel waited patiently until they were finally allowed to greet their loved ones.

Kori started crying as Dick pulled her in for a deep kiss, not unusual for the setting. His words might have seemed formal, but were said with such intimacy, such love, Kori had shivers down her spine:

"It's good to see you again."

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Thank you for reading and reviews always appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: If I owned the Teen Titans, I would not have retconned much of Dick and Kory's history away...

.

**EQUINOX**

___._

___"But Kori, how am I going to take care of you now?"_

___"As I recall, you promised to take care of me Richard, yes, but did you ever expect for us to have anything less than a partnership?"_

**.**

**Chapter 4**

_._

"Oh come on you two," Roy called out to Dick and Kori. He was the inevitable one to be the first, not that his girlfriend Jade hadn't come to meet the transport, not that those two weren't going to actually make a scene.

Richard and Kori's kiss was passionate, but again, not out of place. They were in love and even though Kori wasn't aware of it, Richard had just been on a mission that was very dangerous. His show of affection, his emotion was unusual for him. But he had an excuse. And he almost didn't get the chance to even have this kiss - he also barely made the transport flight.

Richard pulled back and looked at Kori, touching her face, wiping her tears. "I can't believe I'm holding you, kissing you, touching you."

"I too am having the trouble believing it."

A large hand clasped on Richard's shoulder, "So this is the little lady-"

Vic was pulled away by his girl, Karen. "And I'm yours."

"There you are! Like I would ever forget my, Bee."

"Come on Vic, leave our fearless leader be until a more appropriate time for us to pick on him," Wally added walking away briskly, scanning the crowd, looking for his girl.

Joe looked on quietly but gave the couple a smile and a thumbs up. A man of little words anyway, it only took a few minutes for Colleen to find him.

The attention of Richard's closest friends left him with a mixture of irritated and yet oddly proud, while Kori blushed and tucked her head into his chest as he pulled her into a hug.

"Let's get out of here now then. Don't worry, you'll meet everyone soon. We'll grab transport back to the hotel."

"Whatever is the protocol. I am just so happy to see you."

"I know what you mean, m'love."

Kori beamed at Richard's endearment, initiating another kiss before they left to the line of jeeps off the side of the tarmac. Richard kept an arm around her and he gave her a reassuring squeeze every now and then, whispering into her ear how happy he was to see her, how much he couldn't wait to spend time with her, how happy he was that he was that she was in his life.

Kori could only return the sentiment, giving Richard plenty of happy smiles and more than a few joyous tears.

TtTtTtTtTt

Richard carried his rucksack over his shoulder and held onto Kori's hand as the walked up to the hotel. Once in the hotel, they were becoming more subdued, each with their own reason. Other than idle chatter, little was said. Kori used the key card, letting them into the suite, and then went over to the desk in the small sitting room, retrieving Richard's key for him.

"Here you go, your very own key," Kori said playfully, hiding her sudden nerves. They were finally alone. Together. In a hotel.

Like before, but so very different.

Richard set his bag down and clasped her arms at the shoulders and said huskily, "Let me look at you, sweetheart."

Kori flushed at he stepped back, allowing his hands to trace down her arms and fall off her fingertips. He gazed at her. "Sorry to stare, I've just waited so long, you are just so beautiful Kori, as lovely as I remembered."

"Richard-"

He closed the distance between them and kissed her. He took his time, feeling oddly melancholy as well as joyous to kiss her. The reunion would be short. "I couldn't say anything before, and I hate to do this but I have to return to the base for an hour or so. I was just on a short mission, and I still need to be debriefed by the brass, I mean my superiors about everything that happened. I'll be back as fast as I can or perhaps we can meet somewhere for a late lunch."

Kori was trying not to show any disappointment and wasn't sure how much to ask about the mission. Certainly he would tell her what he could. And as far as the delay, any time they had together during his deployment was a gift. "I will be fine, Richard, but I would prefer to wait here."

"I'm so sorry I have to do this, I'm can't believe we couldn't just start our time together."

"I understand your duty. I shall be fine, I have some reading for the upcoming semester-"

He chuckled and pulled her into to him. "You are a dedicated student."

"I cannot take any chances that I will not graduate in December."

"There's no doubt is there?"

"I certainly have great motivation."

"And what would that be?"

"Moving across the country to be with my beloved and to find a job teaching music."

"Sounds like a plan."

TtTtTtTtTt

Dick wasn't really surprised it dragged on, he just had wished that the brass had been more motivated to make the debriefing move along more quickly. The mission had more implications than he realized, but at least his part of it was over with. Plus, as he was tiring, his answers were becoming less conciese but he had to get the information out. At least the Navy SEALS would take it from this point.

And then the discussion of recommendation to Lietenent Commander, while an honor, did it really have to occur right then and there?

"I'm sorry that took so long sweetheart." It was over two-and-a-half hours since he'd left and fatigue, jet lag, hunger and his annoyance with red tape was reaching a perfect storm. On any other day Richard would be beyond irritated. But on the ride back he centered himself, so coming back to Kori he had tamped back his anger, leaving him only very tired, hungry but content just to have her near.

"I have missed you, but it is fine. I offer apology, but I ordered some lunch. I was unclear as to your preference, so I ordered a variety. I fear I did eat a good deal of it, but there is plenty of the breads, cheeses and meats left."

Richard chuckled as he looked at what must have been a serving for four of breads, sausages, meats, fruits and cheeses, some salad and slaw, and that it was at least three fourths consumed. There was some Riesling and Pilner and Wheat beer as well, along with some pastries. He had not forgotten Kori's appetite. He kissed her temple.

"I got some work done and I have started reading a new book."

Richard inspected the volume. "_Founding Brothers: The Revolutionary Generation _by Joseph Ellis. That's a good read but not what I'd call light summer reading."

"Well, I fear that my American History is the lacking and I would like a deeper appreciation for your culture."

He paused as it sunk in. "My culture? You aren't a citizen?" He hadn't ever considered it.

Kori dropped her head and twisted her fingers. "I am on a student visa and have applied for Citizenship of the US from my first day in America. I have a sponsorship family and 'the connections'." She didn't elaborate.

"Oh, I didn't realize. I guess it never came up." Richard grappled at the idea of Kori having to leave after her visa was up. He knew that wasn't going to happen. He heard her mention connections, and well, he had connections of his own. He knew without even considering it for a moment that her intentions had never been to get him to marry her to get her green card. Not that he'd be opposed to the idea of marrying her. "Are you still a citizen of Tamaran?"

Kori nodded. "Yes. But I would gladly give up my citizenship to become a Naturalized American."

Richard smiled slightly and then looked at her sadly. "You really don't intend on returning."

She shook her head. "No. My sister and I are not close and my life is here now."

"With me." It wasn't a question.

"Indeed."

He pulled her into a hug and tried to stifle a yawn.

"Kori, I can't believe this, but as much as I want to spend the day with you seeing the sights and just being together, this mission I was just on well, I got very little sleep and I just feel like if I could just lay down for a few hours, we can salvage the evening."

"I was about to ask, you seem quite tired. I completely understand."

Richard proceeded to eat a bit and felt much better and Kori joined him as she sipped some Riesling and devoured some sort of fruit tart. It was gone before he could ask about it.

"Oh, I brought what you asked for." Kori got up and went back to the other room, returning with a small shopping bag. "Here you go." Kori handed Richard the pajamas that he had asked her to pick up. He hadn't exactly brought the silk he preferred to sleep in with him to Afghanistan. "I will let you-"

"Kori-"

"Yes-"

He leaned in to give her a kiss. "Don't go. If you could just stay in the room with me, reading, watching TV, maybe even napping, I'd appreciate that more than you know."

"I would not be disturbing you?"

"On the contrary, I think, I mean, I would rest better."

Kori was secretly thrilled. She was worried that the two bedrooms meant limited contact but at least they would snuggle up while he napped. He surprised her by changing by simply turning his back. She quickly turned when she realized he was doing so.

Richard was so tired he was barely awake when he stripped and pulled on the new pajama pants. He glanced back at Kori, who had turned away. "You can turn around, I'm decent."

Not surprisingly, Kori was blushing when she turned around.

"I, um-"

"C'mere." Richard beckoned her.

She walked over, a bit in a trance.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Nothing is going to happen until we are both ready. I'd just like you close."

"I wish to be close to you as well."

"We have a lot of catching up to do, but we don't have to do it all now. I'll be home at Christmas and then no more of this war for me, no more time apart."

Kori smiled. "Yes, I realize. I do not understand the nerves. I did not have them prior to your arrival."

"I'm nervous too, Kori. We have a wonderful bond between us, and I don't want to push us into anything that could ruin that."

"Nor do I but-"

"Oh, I know all the arguments in the opposite direction," Richard said with a wink. "But right now I can barely stand, so why don't I take a nap and you keep me company, and then in a few hours we can really start spending some time together."

"And catching up?"

"And catching up."

"That sounds glorious."

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Thank you for reading and reviews always appreciated.

A/N: I am sure I am missing a lot of proper protocols that go into coming into base and yes I usually research these details with friends or on the internet. Didn't this time, didn't want to hold up the post. Let's just go with the flow...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. I do own this plot line.

.

**EQUINOX**

_._

_"But Kori, how am I going to take care of you now?"_

_"As I recall, you promised to take care of me Richard, yes, but did you ever expect for us to have anything less than a partnership?"_

.

**Chapter 5**

**.**

The noise. Danger. It must have been an unusual weapon. He was on the ground on all fours off the bed, then reaching for his weapon, calling out for Vic when it was started... but things did not add up.

Carpeting. Air conditioning. The suppressed sounds of a woman – _Kori?_ - moving, stumbling, crying out.

_Please be a dream. All of it. Damnit. That would be better._

_Shit. Shit. SHIT!_

Too little sleep, too much war. Dreams. Bad ones. Something triggered it. It's a great skill to be a light sleeper in wartime at the war _front_, not in a hotel room with your girlfriend who is currently freaked out somewhere across the room.

_Shit. Shit. SHIT!_

Kori had also been dozing and Tamaran, especially Tamaras, the capital city, was not always the safest of places. Not completely oriented either, someone flailing and calling out for backup so close by, the drills came back to her. Flinging herself out of bed, hitting the floor and listening to figure out what to do next, her foot caught the hem of her dress and the tug forced the slim straps of the bodice to give way. Now completely oriented, embarrassed and now strategically uncovered, she scrambled to her feet and out of Dick's bedroom, running over to her own bedroom in the suite for a quick change of clothes before returning to check back on Richard.

Quickly surveying the room, Richard realized what had happened. A noise – or perhaps not – entered his dreams and brought him back to the barracks and one of the many attacks, morphing to a skirmish whether it was this tour of duty or a previous one. He hadn't let down his guard from his most recent under cover assignment, he'd barely been allowed any REM sleep, so near-hallucinations, the dream world invaded the reality.

Summer was beginning to fade in Bavaria but there was plenty of light filtering through the corners of the drawn curtains in what was now the early evening hours, and it was easy for him to navigate over the bed to find Kori. He was aware he'd frightened her, he'd heard a squeak and her stumble and scramble and leave the room. Was she all right? Scared of him? Why _had_ she left the room?

He knocked on the door quietly. He didn't want her to think he was crazed still. "Kori?"

Kori had barely made it to her room, looking at the damage to her dress. She'd also gotten carpet burns on her knees and they began to burn now that the adrenaline had peaked and she was catching her breath. The straps of her dress had left nice red marks in her shoulders before giving way, but as she looked in the mirror, she doubted it would leave much of a mark.

"I am here Richard."

"Are you okay?"

"I am... not terribly damaged."

Richard was alarmed. "Damaged? You got hurt? Can I come in?"

"Umm, well..."

"Kori, please-" he opened the door anyway, not considering that her bodice would be torn away at the shoulders, leaving her in her barely-there strapless demi-cup bra.

His tone was soft, concerned. "Oh, I didn't mean to intrude." He then noticed the welts on her shoulders and tried not to look at her chest. "What happened?"

"I believe I am as coordinated as the _rhorthian zothgar _stag in rut. I did the tripping on the hem of my dress when I got, well, started and jumped out of the bed earlier."

"About that, I guess I'm still in the mindset of being on the front." Richard rubbed the back of his neck, the heat compounded when he allowed his dropped eyes to rake over her chest bra. Her breathing pattern brought to mind the word heaving. Was she going to cover up? He shifted, he knew his pajamas was not hiding his physical response to the situation. Then his actual brain kicked in. "And what's a _rhorthian zothgar_?"

"It is a mythical creature, obscure apparently, from the folklore in the oral tradition of my country. I mean, my people tell the stories about them... may I change out of my dress?" She then gave him an amused look, as aware of his body as her own.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I'll give you some privacy." His actions didn't follow his words as his eyes locked on hers and he made no effort to leave.

Raising an eyebrow, she said tartly, "If we were in a one bedroom suite, I would not have had to do the leaving of your room to get a change of clothes."

"True..." he said carefully.

"However, I do need assistance with the zipper. With the straps broken it has fallen and it is hard for me to reach it." Kori was a bit nervous, her earlier bravado had surprised her, but she had tried to take off the dress when she first got to the room and was unsuccessful in reaching the zipper pull. The help was needed and Richard's attention was what she had wanted all along. They hadn't gotten more than a few kisses in so far...

"Certainly."

Richard came around behind her and they had the enticing sight of viewing themselves in the mirror. He let the zipper down slowly, and after it started met her eyes in the mirror. She let out a sigh and shivered. Willing himself not to get too caught up as he helped her step out of the dress he asked, "Where are you hurt?"

"Nowhere really, just a bit sore at the shoulders where the straps were and also on my knees. I did the scraping of them on the carpet."

He dropped a kiss on her right shoulder and then her left, each to the side of the red marks that had been left. "It's a shame about the dress, I loved it on you. We'll _have_ to get you another one just like it. Why don't you sit down and I'll take a look at your knees? Do you want a robe?"

"Well, you have seen me before in my underwear." She turned to face him.

"I do remember. After sledding." He lightly stroked her arm and she shivered. "Cold?" he teased.

"Perhaps I was just remembering how cold it was that day we were doing the sledding and you did the wrestling of me in the snow."

"As I recall your body was so cold in some places and so hot in others." Richards eyes flicked from her eyes to her lips, now both his hands stroked her arms, giving her the lightest of touches.

She swallowed, her throat dry. "As was yours."

Richard cleared his throat. "I better take a look at those knees."

"Yes, you should before-"

"Before we get..."

They were interrupted by the loud grumbling of her stomach. Richard briefly wondered if that noise was the one he thought was weapons fire and certainly knew better than to mention it.

"Something to eat?"

Kori blushed crimson. "Yes, it is probably a good idea."

"I really should take you out for a proper meal."

"Room service is fine, Richard. We have not had a moment together, I mean-"

"I know, when I've been awake, able to pay attention to you. I owed you a much better reunion than this one."

"We have a number of more days as I recall."

A few images flashed in his head and Richard wondered how inappropriate they were. "We do. To get to know each other, fall further in love."

Kori let out a happy noise and hugged him. "I love you, Richard Grayson." There was nothing cold about there bodies now.

"I love you too, Kori Anders. Why don't we order some food, then I'll take a look at those knees."

Kori knew the room service menu by heart having already been there for a few day, and they placed the order quickly. Richard retrieved a robe provided by the hotel for each of them, and took a look at Kori's knees.

"They are not bad, Richard, they are not skinned, but the rug burns."

"Yup, looks that way."

"'Tis a pity to get them that way."

He let out a bit of a groan and gaped at his innocent girlfriend.

"What? Perhaps I have not experienced the wild and, what is it, wooly behavior, but I am certainly not aware of it! I went to college, I am in graduate school, I have more than a passing interest in these things."

"Good to know."

TtTtTtTtTt

They dressed in casual clothes and waited for dinner, finding some classical music to play in the background. Richard ordered some French champagne that was brought up almost immediately and tried to politely ask the French Sommelier if he could serve the wine to Kori himself, but the man would not hear of it. Kori tried to withhold a giggle as Richard went through the proper protocol of approving of the very nice bottle of bubbly. It wasn't that Richard didn't appreciate things being done as they should, he just wanted time with his girlfriend and felt the presence of the other man in their suite intrusive.

Finally alone again, Richard took a moment to toast his love. "To you, Kori. Thank you for being in my life, thank you for all the letters and support, thank you for spending these two weeks with me, for waiting all these months for me and thank you most of all for loving me."

Kori felt tears come. She hadn't expected the words, at least not then. "Oh Richard, thank you, I never thought-"

There was a knock at that door.

"I will finish my thought in a moment. I shall get it and not allow anyone to come in and take up any more of our time."

"Oh no you don't," Richard said playfully, jumping in front of her, blocking her path to the door, "the last time you were at a hotel, well, Bed and Breakfast, as I recall, you fell in love. I can't chance it'll happen again."

"Richard," she said with a laugh, "what has gotten into you?"

"I do believe the Sommelier simply entered the room to impress you. I'm the jealous type. Can't take my chances."

"You are very silly."

"Maybe. Now be a good girl and let me get dinner, and then we can get back to alone time." He gave her a lingering kiss, the first they'd actually shared for hours.

"Very well."

TtTtTtTtTt

The bellhop was easy to convince to allow Richard to push the trolley into the room, and after pulling out Kori's chair for her, he served her the appetizer of Herring Beetroot and he placed his baked butternut squash down for himself. Although it is more traditional for the evening meal to be lighter than the midday one in German, it is not unheard of to eat a large evening meal, and certainly not in a hotel. Richard had ordered a lot, knowing Kori's appetite, and his own. He'd lost weight and although he wasn't sure if he could eat all he had ordered in one sitting given what he was used to getting, he was certain he'd be taking the opportunity to enjoy as much food as possible on his 'shore leave'. So, maybe he'd snack later. Or Kori would.

Kori was almost finished her appetizer and, having finished her champagne, was enjoying a glass of Reisling they had to complement the meal when she said, "Richard, I must finish my toast to you."

He smiled, happy she remembered. Her words meant so much to him, not that he had said what he had just to evoke a response from her.

"To my Richard, thank you for loving me, and letting me into your life. I know it is not easy for you to be close to anyone, and I am most honored."

He was surprised, not that she was that attuned to him, he knew that she was, but that she was honored by it. Honored... an interesting word. He wasn't sure what to say. "Kori, it's easy to love you." He took her hand from across the table. "I'm glad that you are the only woman I've ever loved."

She hadn't known that. Maybe on some level, or had he said that in a letter, she wasn't sure at the moment. It felt like a responsibility almost, it felt incredible, yes, it was definitely an honor, a gift. "And you have been the only man I have ever wanted to be close to, the only one I have ever loved."

"And that means so much." Wanted to get close to could mean a couple of things, dating, sex, commitment, marriage? He wanted to know but depending on the answer, they were in the middle of a meal...

Reading his thoughts, and feeling a bit of the alcohol from mixing the champagne and the heavy Reisling, Kori said, "Shall we eat and not turn our discussion for now to less, um, distracting topics?"

"Perhaps..." Richards tone was playful as he stroked her across the top of her hand. "Although it is something we should discuss more."

"Yes, most definitely, and I hope we can very soon and very thoroughly."

"You won't find me arguing with you there."

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Thank you for reading and reviews always appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: **Fluffage continues

.

**Disclaimer: **Teen Titans – not mine, not now, not ever!

.

**EQUINOX**

**.**

_"But Kori, how am I going to take care of you now?"_

_"As I recall, you promised to take care of me Richard, yes, but did you ever expect for us to have anything less than a partnership?"_

.

**Chapter 6**

Kori and Richard were cuddled on the sofa, savoring the second bottle of champagne, both wary about broaching the subject of the sleeping arrangements, but it was obvious it was both on their minds. Still dressed casually in a sleeveless shirt with a wide deep neckline, that Richard wondered if it was being pulled lower, and a long, soft jersey shirt that clung to Kori's curves, she snuggled up against him with her legs tucked under her and her knees laying over his one leg. Richard had his arm draped behind her, gently stroking her hair. He grew bolder and started caressing her shoulders and neck.

Richard leaned in for a kiss. _Finally_ was all that ran through Kori's mind. Slow, long languorous kisses just like she remembered. Nibbles on her lower lips. A smile against them as she opened her mouth to receive him. He somehow became more relaxed yet not at the same time. Restraint, willpower, holding back, she mused. Tongues slid past one another, she loved kissing him. Her reaction was as it was when they first kissed but she knew she had a lot to learn. She'd never had a lover, she'd never kissed anyone like this before him.

Those days in that California with Richard gave her a taste, an awakening, she was of more than one mind of how to proceed...

Oh he wanted more. He had to ask, she'd hinted earlier. He'd done his best not to have any preconceived notions about their time together, so he made sure he reserved a two bedroom suite. He needed to be a gentlemen, to consider her feelings, her virtue. Sure Richard had imagined, in exquisite detail, all different extents possible to their encounters, but he did not count on anything more than a kiss. A kiss like this.

Which was incredible.

"Kori, you said something earlier, are you really put off by me getting this suite, I mean with the two bedrooms?" He studied her face.

"Put off?"

"Upset, unsettled by me getting this instead of a one bedroom or a one bed suite?"

"Well, no-"

"Your initial reaction Kori, what was it?"

She bit her lip and studied her fingers in her lap a bit before answering. "There was amusement, perhaps. Some concern that you were not sure where we were. But then I realized that we were unable to discuss it properly, and I had not wanted to live in your father's home with you."

"Which is huge by the way-"

"Huge?"

"Think mansion, a private estate, with wings and dozens of rooms."

"Oh. Yes that does explain a great deal. You had mentioned it was quite large. Well, my thought was that if we did not do the getting along I would have no reason to stay and that I could easily leave at any point." Richard gave her a stricken look. She hurried to continue. "But I knew that was almost impossible given our feelings for each other. What I realize is that I am inexperienced and you were respecting that and if I needed the space or the boundaries, I would have that. It is most kind, most considerate of you. You do the respecting of me. It does not go unappreciated, Richard. I did not mean to come off as the harsh before."

"I wasn't sure if you were teasing or hurt."

"It was a bit awkward. However, I was not expecting to be half dressed so soon after reuniting."

"I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable Kori, I was concerned you might have been hurt."

"No, not really." She blushed.

"I have seen you like that before, in your underwear."

"For two seconds before I did the diving under the covers," she countered.

"And I made you feel vulnerable."

"Perhaps a bit, perhaps not, but you do realize I do not like that."

"You said that in your letters."

"That storm in California, I have barely ever been so frightened. Not like during the Tsunami, however it was terrifying while I drove and I was the shaken up. You saw me at a very weak point. Remember I have been on my own since I was seventeen. I may not have done the dating or I may not be the experienced in the ways of flesh, but I am independent." She was getting off track, losing the mood. The alcohol that had relaxed her before was giving her a certain bravado now.

"Please Kori, don't get upset. What you've told me in your letters about that only makes me appreciate and love you more. I knew about the Tsunami and losing your parents, but all that you've done on your own, the travel, the work you've done with your music, you are incredible."

"Do you think so?"

"Yes." He was firm with his answer and accentuated the expression with lifting his eyebrows. "And I know I have no right, and maybe it's the alcohol talking but I love the fact that I'm the only one that's gotten to kiss you like that."

"Or to have seen me with only the bra and the panties on." Richard found himself shifting, her voice was so husky, her eyes half-lidded and then she reached in, stoking his neck. "You are the only one to have touched me in certain places, even if it was over the clothes, to sleep next to me, or for me to ask them to-"

"Remember, I wouldn't let you finish that question, that I'd never say no to you."

"Yes, I do remember, and thank you for that. Although I know I would not have done the regretting of it, I would have missed you so terribly and as wonderful as the time at the Bed and Breakfast was, it was not yet the time."

Richard wondered if he should stop this discussion, or divert it at least a bit. _Yet_ had a nice ring to it though, not that he was doubting it much at this point. "It was wonderful. I met you, fell in love, and here we are."

"Yes, here we are."

"So you are not mad about the two rooms?"

"No Richard, it would take a great deal more for me to be angry with you."

"Good."

Kori nibbled her lip again, and looked up at Richard. "I am hoping that since this conversation is nearly the wrapped up, I can ask a favor."

"Sure, what is it?"

"May I sleep in the same room as you tonight?"

Richard leaned in and gave her another lingering kiss, still slow and sensual, taking his time to savor her. "Please."

"Are you ready to turn in?"

"I would like that, very much."

"So would I."

"I shall change and meet you. My clothes are still in the other room."

"I think that's fine. Let's take our time."

"I have much to learn, much I wish for you to show me."

Richard couldn't believe his luck. He leaned in and kissed her. "My pleasure."

They were just getting up to go to bed when there was a knock at the door. It was still fairly early, and Richard answered it, Kori standing behind him. "I'll get rid of them, I have no idea who it is."

"Are you happy we found you!" Gar said as Richard opened the door. Gar and Wally stood there casually.

"I am?" Richard looked apologetically at a smiling Kori.

"You get to go out and rock this town inside out with us tonight."

"No thanks guys, really. How did you find us? Only the brass knows where I am."

"We have our ways. But seriously Dick, you gotta get out, you and Kori both. We have to celebrate." Wally seemed to almost be pleading.

"No thank guys. I'm still catching up on sleep from my mission."

"Sure, sure." Gar stepped one step inside as Richard stepped forward to block him. "Hey are you both staying here?" Gar waggled his eye brows.

"None of your business." Richard's voice was tight. He was not about to discuss the exact extent of his relationship with Kori with his men.

"You need to get out, enjoy the nightlife." Gar added.

"Plus in case you guys run out of things to talk about," Wally added.

Richard rolled his eyes. "Oh yes, that's bound to happen in the next-" _forty or fifty years_.

"It was most considerate of you to look after you leader," Kori interjected, "but truly, I brought both the board of checkers and a deck of cards. Richard and I can entertain ourselves at least for the evening. Perhaps tomorrow-"

Richard shot Kori a surprised and appreciative look. _She is wonderful. "_Kori's right. It's game night for us. Tomorrow is much better."

"But the girls are waiting down at the club... and who knows what we'll be doing tomorrow."

"Guys, go! Kori and I aren't coming-"

"Not yet."

"Go!"

"Okay, okay, geez, harshness."

"I will remember this West and Logan... as your commanding officer, there are things I can do to you."

"Keep telling yourself that Grayson," Wally said with a laugh.

"GO!" Richard roared, resisting the temptation of slamming the door.

TtTtTtTtTt

"You are not truly angry, are you Richard?" Kori asked through her lashes, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Just annoyed with the guys sweetheart. I'm already over it, and ready to get back to getting ready for bed."

"Wonderful. I shall change and meet you."

"Sounds like a plan."

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: **Fluffage continues. Somehow I read science and history and write romance. Go figure.

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Teen Titans – not mine, not now, not ever!

**.**

**EQUINOX**

**.**

___"But Kori, how am I going to take care of you now?"_

___"As I recall, you promised to take care of me Richard, yes, but did you ever expect for us to have anything less than a partnership?"_

.

**Chapter 7**

Kori removed her make up and tried not to be nervous as she changed into her nightgown, a long light blue silk gown with a v neck that was gathered at the shoulders and a thick yoke at the waist. It was reminiscent of at Greek design, but actually something that was designed back in her own country. The color was perfect to set off her tan and her eyes. She brushed her teeth and through her hair one last time and checked herself in the mirror, and now satisfied with her appearance, she then she padded across to Richard's room.

Richard waited, having changed into another pair of the pajamas that Kori had brought him, wondering how she felt about about purchasing a relatively personal item. The ones that she had chosen were not only made of a wonderful quality of silk, they were about the briefest he'd ever seen. He had to wonder if she was sending a message there.

Kori knocked quietly and Richard was there to meet her at the door. "Wow, just wow. This confirms what I thought when I came off the plane: You have become even more beautiful over these past months, Kori."

She smiled and blushed at the compliment. "Thank you, Richard."

"Shall we?" He took her by the hand and guided her to bed. Where in the afternoon he had simply been exhausted and wanted her near, now he wanted to be close, although fatigue was closing in now as well. He pulled her into a long kiss, savoring her and then, unable to hold himself, broke the kiss and pulled back for a moment to search her eyes, looking for any firm answer although not truly expecting it yet and then just pulled her into a hug. After a bit, "Let's get to bed."

He helped her under the covers before going around and getting in himself. "Hi."

"Greetings."

"C'mere."

They took their time kissing, exploring each others mouths and whispering endearments. Kori was thrilled for his patience and relished every second, falling in love more every second. He was gentle and kind and loving and she couldn't ask for anything more. Breaths quickened and Kori was certain as her own desire was building that things were mutual, but when things went no further and Kori sensed that it was hardly disinterest but lingering fatigue on Richard's part.

She pulled back and looked lovingly into his eyes. "You need your rest, beloved."

"Beloved? That sounds wonderful, darling. And yes, it must be profound fatigue, but I really am tired."

"Then sleep now. We have tomorrow together do we not?"

"All day. Which I've been meaning to ask you, on base or off?"

"How about we stay on base tomorrow?"

"Are you sure? I was hoping to keep you to myself for a while."

"You have me forever if you want me."

A chill went down his spine, not that he hadn't thought of it, not that it wasn't planned for, it was, so the visceral response surprised him. Something must have shown on his face when Kori's expression changed and she looked away. If the streetlights hadn't been so bright, if he'd pulled the drapes as well as the sheers, she would have missed it.

"Kori, I didn't mean us necessarily, it's just, I'm worried about this deployment."

"You mission was dangerous." He hadn't given her details, but it wasn't a question. "And you are concerned you and the others are here for discussion of assignments for more of such dangerous tasks."

"I am. It's my job, and I know what I signed up for, but I have more to live for now."

She gave him a gentle kiss and a smile. He looked so tired and seemed more vulnerable than she'd ever seen him. In her culture such vulnerability was rare. She was happy to share the moment with him, but understood if he wished to hide any weakness, so she would offer him an out. "Then sleep now unless it will ease your mind to speak with me about it."

"I think I will sleep, but again, like before, stay close, as close as you can. I need you."

TtTtTtTtTt

Having fallen asleep relatively early, Richard was awake early, his past mission on his mind, the woman in his arms was as well. She was everything to him. He knew he wanted forever and the reaction he had to her saying something about it was only to the fact that he might not be there.

It incurred to him in a delayed and gut gripping fashion that even with what he had said it likely hurt her deeply to see his expression change when she mentioned it, his words afterward only that, only words. He pulled her closer. They had been spooning through the night, and he wondered if she had turned from him on purpose or subconsciously. Perhaps it was just more comfortable for her. He'd never thought about things like this before, but then again, Dick Grayson had never been in love before.

He didn't want to disturb her, but then again, he couldn't wait to reassure her, pulling her closer again and nuzzling her neck and he gathered her up in his arms and rolled her toward him.

She stretched like a cat and then wrapped her arms around his neck, and sought his lips without opening her eyes. She made an 'mmm' sound as he began to kiss her softly and she deepened the kiss before she laid back. Getting the hint, Richard followed her, settling his weight over her, and continued to kiss her, breaking away to kiss down her neck and throat, behind her ear to lave his tongue on the spot that he had the opportunity before to learn drove her crazy.

"Oh Richard," she breathed.

"I love you so much, Kori, and know I do want everything to work out for us." Mentally kicking himself, why couldn't he say more, even in her ear, even if not in the absolute throes of passion, a very passionate situation?

At least he wasn't lying. Or was he? He wanted forever, asked her to move across the country to be with him. Their future was together, wasn't it? What would it hurt to really start talk about it in person, not in letters waxing poetic about finding each other and happily ever after?

She reared back as far as she could given her back against the mattress and head against the pillow, a bit alarmed. "I love you too." Her brow was knitted a bit.

Richard met her eyes and then buried his head into her shouldered, fighting off a combination of emotions he wasn't quite sure he fully understood the extent of. He tensed.

"Second thoughts?"

Now it was his turn to arch up and take the weight off of her, shifting onto his hip and embracing her face with both hands. "God no! I love you. I'm planning on us, you know that."

"I do and I do not mean to be questioning things, nor do I have a right-"

"You have every right-"

"Is it my citizenship status?"

"No, no. Nothing is wrong with us, I'm just scared and like you, I'm not a fan of being seen as weak."

"You are a brave warrior, or rather officer. You fight for your country, you lead your men and they obviously are fond of you. You could never be weak in my eyes. Fear is a healthy response, it helps to balance the fighter, to help give him courage, to come out alive. When all is lost, fear is as well."

"You've read _The Art of War_."

"Among other things. It was required in school."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Now I remember, there is a tradition in Tamaran for it's citizens to become mercenaries as well as members of the merchant marines and international response organizations."

"We lack much industry. To keep our economy solid, we have to export our workers for months at a time and have them, and their money, return to us. Sometimes it is for the oil rigs or the Alaskan crabbing now, but yes, it was for war activities before. So world military history is taught in schools."

"Interesting."

She gave him a sultry smile. "Not as interesting as us, Richard."

"Good point. We do have a wonderful future."

"Again, I did not mean to be the insecure. This is all so new to me."

"Just go with your feelings m'love, with your heart."

"I will."

"I'm not the best at expressing my feelings. I was likely in love with you from our first dinner together, and I was barely able to express it before I got on that plane a few days later, telling you at the last possible moment."

"You fell for me so soon?" She rolled on to her hip so that they were flush against each other and she began to stroke gently from his waist to his thigh.

He nipped at her lips. "Well I was attracted to you immediately-"

"How immediately?"

"Immediately, immediately."

She giggled at that and he captured her lips.

TtTtTtTtTt

After breakfast at the Hotel they headed back to Ramstein Base to spend the day together there. They'd kissed for a while after their talk and fell asleep in each others arms. Now well rested they were ready for the day.

Kori smiled widely when Richard said how thrilled he was that they were finally going out for a proper date.

Kori had so idea how truly large the facility was at Ramstein. When she mentioned that they should go back there so he could see his men, she figured he might see them, but not fully realizing that it was like finding someone in a large town. Ramstein was the site of not only the US United Armed Forces in Europe, but NATO command, and military personnel from many other countries, housing over 50,000 people.

There was so much to do on base. Paintball intrigued her; she was dying to try it again, she'd had fun when she had years before and she was an excellent shot. She wasn't dressed for it, but Richard was sure he could get a group together later in the week. There were plenty of other physical activities, but the one they agreed on thrilled her: ice skating.

The rink was set up in a partial enclosure, and was perfect for summer skating. The contrast of the cool ice on her skates as the late morning temperatures reached the 80's was invigorating. And so was skating holding Richard's hand.

They both had skill on the ice, could skate easily backwards as well as forwards and Richard not surprisingly was a bit of a show off and a daredevil. It appeared he had some pent up energy and after about fifteen minutes of couples skating with laughs as they twirled and glided and snuck in the occasion kiss in the rink that only had another twenty of so people at that time of the day, Richard looked over at Kori and said, "Mind if I open up a bit and race around the rink."

"As they say, 'Go for it'"

He gave her a kiss with a bit of a dip, careful not to knock her off balance and then with a two finger salute was on his way. Noticing that he was speed skating, the other skaters moved to the center of the ring to give him the outside. Most of them stopped to watch him go. He wasn't in the proper skates for really fast skating, but his form was correct as he rolled his shoulders forward, and his arms swung in contralateral motion to the long sweeping strokes of his legs.

His concentration was evident and Kori was not only admiring his technique and form, but also in his ability to take the kind of break he must have needed. Round and round he went, faster and faster, skates crossing over each other a bit during the turns, his inside hand touching the ice as he leaned into the turn.

After twenty or so laps, his arm sways became less dramatic and his body began to become more erect. His leg strokes became less forceful and shorter. It was not a fast transition, and as he slowed he came out of the zone and looked at Kori, who had been circling around watching him. She kept moving, not wanting the cold to get to her feet, and not wanting to ever take her eyes off of him; it was an incredible show. His athletic form looked great in jeans and a polo. She wondered how great he would look in tights.

Finally back at normal speed, he came to her and wrapped her up and spun her around in a hug. "Thanks, sorry to abandon you. I really needed that."

She was surprised that he was barely winded. "Do not apologize. I do not mind. You looked the amazing out there."

"It felt great."

"A little more together?"

"Sounds like a plan."

After their skate, they had lunch and walked around the base some more, taking in the incredible selection at the commissary, although there was really nothing that either of them needed to buy.

They decided to go over to the movie theater to catch the latest summer action blockbuster that Richard admitted to having wanted to see and Kori was more than happy to indulge him.

She found herself being kissed a lot instead.

"I thought this was the movie that you were wishing to see," she said against his lips.

"It's become formulaic. Explosions. Aliens. Bad guys. Corrupt government officials. Some good guys that look like they won't win. Some more explosions. Aaaand there's a guy's shirt coming off for no apparent reason."

"And the topless woman before?"

"One hundred percent plot driven."

"I see."

"Kiss me."

"I am doing the checking out of the shirtless man."

Richard growled in his throat. "No ogling the gratuitous shirtless guy when you have your guy here to kiss and I can been shirtless for you whenever you want."

"But you watched the topless girl."

"Plot driven."

"Oh, I see. The double standard."

"Not in the least."

"Convince me."

He did his best.

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

More fluff chapters started and up soon!

Again, never been to Ramstein, sorry my research isn't up to my normal, I have done some, but I wish I could get in touch with my friends that were there. Lost touch with too many friends.

I'll update soon!

_The Art of War_ by Sun Tzu

(I was required to read it in one of my classes at Wharton – yup, in a B school class. I do recommend it however.)


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: **Fluffage continues and I've upped it to an M as I originally had planned. There is an adult situation, but no actual sex in this chapter. There will be sexual situations and war scenes in the future of the fic.

**Disclaimer: **Teen Titans – not mine, not now, not ever!

**EQUINOX**

**.**

___"But Kori, how am I going to take care of you now?"_

___"As I recall, you promised to take care of me Richard, yes, but did you ever expect for us to have anything less than a partnership?"_

.

**Chapter 8**

.

Kori blinked as her eyes adjusted to the sunlight of the August day as she came out of the movie theater on the air force base, but she barely noticed her discomfort, her mind buzzing from the day. Yes the day was special, but really all it had been was a date, just like normal people do; a day spent together full of activities, getting to know each other, courting. Couples had been doing it for centuries all over the world in many different cultures, in all walks of life.

They were no different, were they?

So why did she feel like no one had ever felt quite the way she felt before?

Had she been in love with Richard back at Christmastime? She was certain back then, knew there was more than an attraction, much more than just something to build a relationship on. Now after spending a day when things were at least a little bit more normal, when they weren't forced to be together because of the snow storm, when she was herself rather than some scared damsel-in-distress who needed brought in from the storm, and that they were doing normal things, the relationship seemed more concrete somehow. Of course, were things normal now? After all, Richard was on shore leave in the middle of a war, and he had just gone through some mission that must have affected him, she was well aware of all that; yet he was relaxed and more normal than most men she'd ever known.

Whether it was a normal situation or not, it was love, at least to her. It was love then, and things were completely cemented now. She was getting positive signs beyond words from Richard, and he certainly was proving to be the person he had seemed to be in the Inn and also in his letters. She felt she could truly trust him, and that wasn't about to change.

Richard placed his sunglasses on as they walked out of the theater, his body alive with energy. The day with Kori had gone differently than he expected, which he wasn't sure was good for his sanity. She hadn't been just presenting herself in her letters as being more confident and independent than she had been at the Inn during the blizzard: she truly was. The urge simply to take care of her, something he knew he could do easily even from afar as he could assign whatever needed to be done after this shore leave to Alfred, was now mostly displaced by a level of attraction he hadn't experienced before.

Not only was the experience at a new level, it was absolutely certain about it. Richard knew that he wanted Kori mind, body, and soul.

The certainty of it was not in question, but how fast it all came together. How could a day together have done that? There was the time at the Inn and the letters as a way that they had gotten to know each other, but since he landed in Germany plus their day together, or rather the day so far as it was still in the afternoon, had shown to him that Kori understood him, was able to joke with him, and even in the times that she was a bit nervous, she was generally at ease around him. He knew they would totally mesh quickly.

There was also the fact that Kori had been and could be vulnerable with him but had the need to make sure he knew that wasn't how she always was. Richard caught himself when he realized he was a little sad that he wasn't going to need to be the one to be doing all the giving in the relationship. Yes, he would be able to take care of her, but as more of an equal that he had ever anticipated, and he quickly saw that there was no good in wanting her to be needy when he could have her participating in their relationship. He'd always considered that his relationships would be with women who would want to be taken care of. Women like that gravitated toward him. It struck him then that those relationships hadn't been satisfying in the past. Huh... no wonder things had never worked out with anyone long term before.

Caught up in their separate thoughts they were far out from the movie theater, walking five minutes or more without exchanging words.

Richard could not ignore one major side effect to the day, to the woman who was 'his Kori', and that was another kind of energy which needed an outlet as well: he was very ramped up sexually. At end of the film, all teasing about topless women and shirtless men aside, there was a very steamy climax – who knew the lovely alien woman would end up with the gorgeous hero and they would be that sexually compatible? - and it flaunted and pushed the envelope of the NC-17 rating. Richard was hardly immune, and the scene left Kori panty and blushing.

Which did not help Richard. At all.

Because Kori didn't seem as upset or embarrassed by what was on the movie screen as he would have expected, he was thrown off. Not that her embarrassment – if there had been any – would have been easy to deal with. Was she suffering then from the same type of discomfort he was? Oh and he was, it certainly was an erotic film. The more Richard thought about it, the more he realized that Kori likely was still affected, which was making his situation worse.

They had already been sharing kisses all day, from the early morning when Richard had pulled a sleepy Kori into his arms, through walking around the base and skating, and finally during the movie when he wondered what possessed him to make out with her like a lovelorn teen, and that was way before the movie itself turned steamy.

But he knew he was really in trouble when she took two bold steps ahead and then spun back around on her kitten heel, so he literally ran into her arms.

"What are you thinking about," she lowered her voice to a near-whisper, "Lieutenant Commander Grayson?" He shifted his eyes to either side not wanting word of his promotion to be overheard, even if she'd taken the precaution to whisper.

His focus returned to Kori, looking pleased with herself, arching an eyebrow. She leaned toward his ear, little difficulty considering they were very close in height, "Did you not trust me to be the discreet with such information?"

He tried not to redden. "Sorry, I..." It wasn't helping that she pressed against him so she was flush against his body. Oh yes, there was heat. "Um..."

She flicked her eyes down to his lips and then back up to his eyes. She made it worse when she chewed her lower lip as she eased back, shifting her weight away from him. Oh, she wasn't getting away that easily.

His hands that had rested on her hips earlier slipped up her back and pulled her back in. "Let's get back to the hotel, and figure out how to spend the rest of the evening."

"Yes, I would like that, Richard."

Laced fingers lead to more sensual strokes of thumbs. Nuzzling and nearly kissing, a teasing, playful dance which Kori caught on to the idea of quickly. Holding Richard's hand in the jeep on the drive from the base, it was still light out, so she realized that the promise in his eyes meant things would progress but later; she knew they would wait until there was privacy.

TtTtTtTtTt

"Hello."

"Greetings."

"Here we are."

"We have arrived back at the hotel." Her playful smile and a flash of her green eyes were a seductive sign he wasn't expecting.

He chuckled at that as gathered her up in his arm for a kiss which started out oh so gently. His hands went to her hips and stayed there. He was finding it hard at that moment to contain himself. He wasn't sure why he'd gotten to the point where he felt his grasp on his control was slipping away so easily, so quickly, but he didn't want to scare her, and Richard wanted to be sure he stayed in control before things got out of hand so there his hands were to stay...

Kori's timing was off, or rather her inexperience showing, not picking up on the subtle signal.

She stepped back from him, and began to undress. He could only watch.

"I have limits," he ground out, at the point her bra laid on the floor. All that was left on was her panties.

"And I desire new experiences," Kori replied as she pushed out her chest a bit along with her chin. She closed the distance after a moment, touching his face. "Please?"

"Kori, I-"

She looked at him with a rejected, almost pained expression.

He smiled. "Gladly."

They'd kissed and caressed over clothing and they'd been down to their underwear on a couple of occasions, but to see her before him with bare breasts, to be able to see her reaction the first time anyone had ever touched her there, to be the lucky one to touch her... Richard took an almost strangled breath, fully mindful of the situation.

"Are you the all right Richard?"

He looked at her, studying her carefully as he smiled gently, allowing only one hand cup her breast and to knead and to feel, "Oh, yes. Are you?"

"Yes."

"Let's get comfortable, shall we?"

Once in bed, with his shirt now off, he guided Kori onto her back so her could look down on her, watch her expression as he explored and tweaked, noting the changes as she relaxed and allowed herself to do what he realized was only to _begin_ to feel. He moved back in to kiss her and her reactions were less measured, no longer holding back.

Kori's heart pounded as she experienced the new sensations. She understood on some level that Richard was taking his time. She was concerned he hadn't wanted to get close, but couldn't deny that his body's responses were strong. She wasn't sure how to react as he first touched her chest but once he kissed her, the combined sensations were fantastic, and when he moved his lips to her neck and then ear, the usual chills she had from his lips where further intensified and she could feel herself desire that things would continue to progress. And not just the idea that they should progress, but she found an increasing desire to feel his touch _everywhere_ and the connection that would soon follow if they did.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear, and she was surprised to hear it for some odd reason at that moment. She startled slightly and Richard's attentions stopped so he could look at her. "Are you okay?"

"Ye-yes." Her voice was thick and gravelly already.

"It's okay to relax and let go, Kori. I'm fine; completely in control. Nothing'll happen that we aren't planning to."

It took her a minute to realize the implications of 'in control'. Had she had that much of an affect on him? She felt so naïve, and caught between relieved and sad he was so experienced to have been in these intimate situations before. "I know. I trust you."

Kori initiated the kiss and immediately found herself forgetting anything about Richard's past; it was obvious he was only thinking about her and her alone and knowing this she could relax and really feel. She marveled in his touch and the more Richard touched, the more she wanted him to touch her. She let her one hand wander to stroke his back, feeling the connection with his heated skin, daring to go lower and lower to slip under the waistband.

Richard groaned as she slipped her hand under the back of his briefs and she cupped one of his buttocks, pulling him closer.

Richard kissed over to her neck again and then downward, Kori's body seemed to know how to react, as she arched up toward him. Seeing it as a clear invitation, he gave a quick glance up to only see closed eyes and a content expression on her beautiful face, so he proceeded, cupping her breast and began to gently stroke to hardened peak with his tongue.

Kori let out a soft moan and satisfied that she was more than okay with the progress, Richard began to suckle gently.

"Ah! Oh," Kori gasped, as she stopped her exploration for the moment to reach out to either side of her and grab hold of the covers. The sensations were so strong and she had to anchor herself. Richard worked his jaw a bit more, empowered by the reaction and was rewarded. When he stopped to switch breasts she whimpered before catching herself, and when he took a more aggressive approach to the other breast, suckling right away, she let out a soft, "yes."

He was trying to take his time, he really was, but her responses were exquisite. She wasn't saying much – not at that point at least – but her body was telling the story. He hadn't let up his attention to her chest, he was in no hurry to, but when her heels began to press into the mattress, when she rubbed her thighs together because of her building desire, he wondered how far things would go.

Oh he wanted her, needed her, and hadn't imagined that she would become so free with her reactions this soon. He wasn't sure what he'd do if she asked for him to take her, even now that he'd begun some planning about their first time together. That was of course, if they weren't waiting.

Richard had already told Kori back at the inn that he wouldn't deny her if she asked and he knew if she asked that night he wouldn't, or maybe even couldn't hold back.

Richard also knew after their time together, it wouldn't be a mistake.

Kori felt amazing. All the things she'd missed in her life, experiences she'd never had until now, how wondrous this felt, the things a man could do. Or perhaps it was just this man. She was so happy she had waited. She was with the man she loved and it already was more of an experience than she had expected. There was so much desire to do more, yet it was so satisfying to be doing what they were. And they had not gotten beyond 'the second base', as the kids call it.

Richard moved up to kiss Kori's lips. "Hey."

"Hey yourself." Kori's breathing was rapid.

"Are you fine with everything?"

"Yes, that was glorious. Thank you."

Richard chuckled. "You're welcome, and thank you. You're incredible."

"What did I do?"

"The way you respond, you have no idea how amazingly hot you are."

She arched a brow. "I am the hot am I?"

"Yes."

"Thank you." She touched his face and then began kissing him again, and Richard resumed his attention to her breasts. They were amazing; he loved the feel and her response and couldn't get enough.

But her body had another need as well; her stomach rumbled loudly and her head snapped up and she looked at Richard with embarrassed half smile and nervous giggle.

He touched her cheek and chuckled, "I'm sure it's past time to eat and I think a romantic dinner is in order."

"The room service?" Kori asked hopefully.

Oh that sounded dangerous. And fun, but maybe too much. Richard gave her a gentle kiss, allowing it to linger. "I believe a table for two, champagne, dancing afterward. I want to take you out. Spoil you." Her searched her eyes. "Please?"

"Yes, of course. I would love that Richard, very much."

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Thank you for reading and reviews always appreciated...

Next up: Dinner and more


End file.
